Starscream
|image = File:Starscream.png |imagewidth = 200px |caption = 'Conquest is made of the ashes of one's enemies.' |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Starscream |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = Very, very old |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Genderless |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = Cybertronian |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = Transformers: Dreamwave Comics |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 3168 |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = 0 |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = 0 |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = trollscream |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = Jami }} Information Pre-Game History Starscream's early life is mostly unknown – he was a scientist and explorer who attended one of the Science Academies on his home planet of Cybertron. It was during his time there that he met and eventually befriended the fellow scientist, Jetfire. Though the two have clashing views and drastically different personalities, they still managed to become extremely close friends. As time went on, he drifted towards the gladiatorial arenas and became a rather vicious fighter. He often battled against a Cybertronian known as Grimlock, who was more like a bitter enemy at that time than just a rivial (who enjoyed beating Starscream up.) The two had what could be said to be a 'hate-hate' relationship. Starscream never seemed to be a top contender in the arena, but he did meet someone who was. Megatron was a champion of the arena and went on to become the unifier and leader of the forces who would call themselves the Decepticons. Starscream was one of the first to become recruited into this group. He was part of what the Decepticon Commander considered to be his loyal inner circle, but that status would change over the years after Starscream's real personality and personal ambitions started to show. Regardless, Starscream became the Aerospace Commander of the flight squad within the Decepticons. It was also during this general period of time that Jetfire was forced to make a choice – join the Decepticons or the Autobots. His eventual shift to the Autobots caused a rift in the friendship between himself and Starscream – who considered it an ultimate betrayal. Though Megatron formed an army and started a civil war on the planet, it was all the front for a secret plan instigated to gain knowledge on the history and destiny of Cybertron itself. Starscream was kept out of the loop on much of the main plan until he demanded to know what was really going on. Starscream was skeptical of the whole thing – he believed Megatron was chasing pointless ideals instead of truly going after what the Decepticons should – conquest. By this time it had been beaten into him when to give in and when to strike, so he relented and went along with everything. Megatron had a certain way of conditioning his soldiers – pain controlled it all. Starscream also learned that early on. He also didn't agree with it. Starscream allowed Megatron to go through with his plans, but not before making a move of his own. He attempted to trap both Megatron and the new Autobot leader, Optimus Prime deep within Cybertron's core and crush the two of them in one blow. With the two of them out of the way, he could take his place as leader of the Decepticons and rule Cybertron the way it needed to be done. Of course as all good things must come to an end, Megatron proved himself to not die very easily and was quick to dispatch punishment onto the Aerospace Commander for his actions – locking him in a tank full of metal eating fish. Millions of years later, Starscream was part of the group who boarded the Ark when the Decepticons attempted to take it over and fell into stasis after it's crash on Earth. Eventually a volcanic eruption would awaken the members of both sides and their war would continue only on Earth this time. Their full adventures on the planet are not known, but it certainly probably contained a lot of backstabbing assassination attempts on Megatron by Starsream and a lot of failed attempts at taking over Earth. Over all they were on Earth roughly 20 years (not in stasis). Megatron's plans on conquring Earth were shattered when another player decided to step in: Shockwave. He managed to defeat Megatron and capture both the Autobots and Decepticons unifying them into one force known as the Cybertronians. Starscream went along initially (though he managed to blast Megatron into open space before they even reached Cybertron), but didn't agree with Shockwave's new government. He was soon rallying his own separatist sect of Decepticons to go against Shockwave. His actions eventually landed his group back on Earth where Starscream once again attempted to rule all and he set a strike against the Autobots. The Autobots managed to hold their own and even captured quite a few of the Decepticons. Starscream was going to have none of this, but his own plans were halted when a yellow and orange clone (with a strange and annoying hyperactive regenerative power) showed up on Earth claiming to be on a mission of greater power. Starscream failed to see the logic behind any of it and made great attempts to get away from the one he deemed crazy only to have to turn to the Autobots and a former friend: Jetfire. In usual Starscream fashion, it was discovered that the Decepticon second in command was only using his knew found allies for his greater gain. Siding with Sunstorm, he broke some sort of mysterious seal, which also proved to be the end of his alliance with his clone. He promptly shot him with a modified version of his usual weapon the Null Ray, which corrupted Sunstorm's regenerative abilities. Starscream did not forsee that Sunstorm falling within a pit of energy would cause a chain reaction, making the already crazy mech go radioactive. The Decepticon found himself between a rock and a hard place, when Jetfire saved his life from certain termination. Jetfire made a last request of Starscream (in the form of a look and a few words) before taking off after Sunstorm to save everyone. Starscream was hesitant and rather appalled, but in the end saved the life of the Autobot warrior, Bumblebee. Ignoring the young Autobots words about him attempting to help anyone, Starscream actually was on his way to were his former friend had flown off too, only he was too late and witnessed the explosion in the sky. Game History Personality Starscream is an extremely arrogant, jealous, egotistical and overly ambitious person. He does not get along well with others and holds himself above everyone else. The problem is, Starscream is rather good at what he does – it's actually one of the few reasons he manages to be able to mouth off to Megatron and not have his head shot off. He's very intelligent and extremely skilled in flight, science, and combat. At the start of the war he turned rather brutal for awhile, killing and being attributed to a lot of atrocities those who knew him before the war would have never thought him capable of. After millions of years into the war, he mellowed out a bit from his erratic and reckless and cruel behavior. He does not really kill pointlessly and without reason. He wouldn't murder all life on Earth or destroy the planet because he wouldn't see the point in doing so. However, he is also highly arrogant about his own abilities and overestimates himself most of the time causing him to sometimes fail. His failures do little to deter him, as surely doing it a second time will result in success. Because of his nature, he tends to drift into having a one track mind (such as assassinating Megatron and taking over the Decepticons which has actual caused him to become rather infamous in a way.) He's not only stubborn but extremely persistent. Which is ironic in a way since he has little to know patience for anything else. He does not like waiting for anything. If he wants something, he wants it now, not tomorrow, not the next day, now. But at the same time he has learned to wait for opportunities to reveal themselves. Even though he backtalks a lot, makes endless taunts, he will not openly and directly challenge anyone he knows is more powerful than him. Some use this to refer to him as a coward. He prefers to see himself as an opportunist instead. As highly as Starscream thinks of himself, he actually is not completely vain. He doesn't like pain, or getting damaged in battle, but in war it happens. Besides, he also believes he looks better than everyone else no matter what anyway. He is shallow about other people's looks, however. And he will tell someone if he thinks they are ugly. One trait that most of the Decepticon army would probably point out that he has is: Starscream loves to hear himself talk. Sometimes he will not shut up. He'll go on about how he should be leader or how Megatron comes up with stupid plans or just how Megatron himself is stupid. Above all else, Starscream is a chronic complainer. And he goes out of his way to be annoying. If Starscream discovers something that bothers another person, he will pick at it and push every button he can until the other person snaps. He's highly sarcastic and makes comments about everything. He might even be a little over dramatic about life as well. Due to his ambitious personality and quest for leadership, he has been often labeled as traitor. He would never consider himself anything else other than a Decepticon, but he is hardly loyal to Megatron at all. Though even with all his claims, he's less concerned with the group than the goal at hand. He will team up with an enemy for a common need. The end result overrides factions. If someone is of use to him, he doesn't care who they are, what species, or anything like that. Even with all his negative traits, Starscream still managed to become close to Jetfire who was the exact opposite. Calm, understanding, patient – everything Starscream wasn't. Yet their personalities complimented each other in a way and they just learned to deal with each other's differences. Jetfire is one of the few who has the ability to still influence him (he's also one of the few who even knows how to handle his personality in the first place). Jetfire joining the Autobots brought about a great deal of hatred from Starscream though that was eventually redirected back towards Megatron. In the end their past friendship proved to be stronger than that which originally divided them. Starscream still does have some semblance of a conscience, but it is only through his former friend that he really ever shows it. Appearance Starscream is a giant alien robot. His main form is a rather humanoid metal robot which can transform into an F-15 fighter jet. He is mostly white and red with blue arms and a dark gray head. His face is also humaniod as he has two red optics (eyes), a nose and a mouth. While his optics don't change color with mood, they do brighten or darken with it. His jet mode looks primarily white with red stripes on the wings and yellow cockpit glass. Abilities, Skills and Talents Starscream can fly in both his main form and his jet mode. In jet mode, he is extremely fast and can reach speeds up to about mach 3. He's no where near as fast in his regular robot form unfortunately. Due to the fact that he's a robot, he has internal scanners that give him information about his surroundings and those he sees as well as status reports on himself. His outer armor plating is tough but not indestructible, it thankfully does not rust or really degrade at all though. A sharp and strong enough metal point can pierce it with enough force and someone with enough strength can still crush him. Being that he is a robot, he is also rather strong himself, but for his kind he's actually probably only average in strength. Otherwise minor weaponry such as regular bullets don't really cause any damage. On the inside is another matter as his internal components are a lot of circuitry and wires which are rather delicate and easily destroyed. Aside from his native language of Cybertronix he also knows several Earth-based languages. Limitations and Weaknesses Relationships Castmates Jetfire Other Characters Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Transformers